Monkey Teen: Evil Alex
by Fiery101
Summary: Fiery's ex-boyfriend transferred to Shuggazoom Academy and he found out something between her and Otto. OttoXOC
1. Part 1

At the girls' dorm, in the lounge, Fiery was just sitting on the couch, reading. Otto shows up.

Otto: Hey Fiery.

She looks up at him.

Fiery: Hey.

Otto sits next to her and Fiery puts her book away.

Fiery: What are you here for, cutie?

Otto: Listen, I kinda made you something.

Fiery: What is it?

Otto: Hold out your hand.

Fiery helds out her hand and Otto takes out a charm bracelet and clipped it on her wrist. Each of the charms are heart-shaped and the big one that's engraved "Otto and Fiery" in small print. Fiery was surprised.

Fiery: Oh, Otto. Did you really made this?

Otto: Yeah.

Fiery: Aww, I really love it. Thanks.

She focusly looks at him.

Fiery: I love you, Otto.

Otto: I love you too, Fiery.

Otto and Fiery's heads went close to each others and passionately kiss each other on the lips. Just then, Gibson and Aqua shows up and sees them kissing.

Aqua: Hey guys--

Otto and Fiery quickly broke apart and looked at them.

Aqua: Oh, sorry for interupting your privacy.

Fiery: It's all right, sis. What are you guys doing here anyway?

Gibson: Haven't you heard?

Otto: What?

Aqua: That there's a new guy transferring here in Shuggazoom Academy.

Otto: Really? What's his name?

Gibson: It's Alex.

Fiery: W-wait, Alex? Alex transferred here?

Aqua: Yeah.

Fiery gave them a scared face.

Fiery: Oh God.

Otto: What's wrong, babe?

Fiery: Alex... is my ex-boyfriend.

Otto and Gibson were surprised.

Gibson: He is?

Aqua: How did you two break up?

Fiery: I-- I don't wanna talk about it. I'm too scared.

Otto puts his arm around her waist and he held her hand.

Otto: It's all right, Fiery. You could just tell--

Alex shows up at the lounge.

Alex: Hey!

Otto, Gibson, and Aqua looks up at him.

Alex: I was just meeting some friends around the campus.

Gibson: Hey Alex. I believe we've met before.

Alex: Hey Gibson. Aqua.

Otto: We've haven't met before. I'm Otto.

Alex: Hey Otto. And who's that next to-- Fiery? Fiery, is that you?

Fiery whines softly.

Alex: Oh, my God. I can't believe you're in this boarding school too.

Otto: She told us that you guys broke up.

Alex: Yeah, we did, and it's because--

Fiery: Don't tell them!

Everyone else looks at her.

Gibson: Why won't you tell us about the breakup thing?

Fiery: I just don't want to, okay?!

Alex: You know what? I'll just go to my room and unpack my stuff. See ya.

Alex exits out of the lounge and walks to the boys dorm.

Aqua: He seems like a nice guy.

Fiery yells in a sad voice.

Fiery: He's not, Aqua! He's just not!

Aqua: Ok, what's with the--

Fiery: I just wanna be alone outside.

Fiery gets off the couch and exits out of the dorm.

Gibson: Why is she like that?

Otto: I dunno. Maybe I should go talk to her.

Otto exits the dorm and follows Fiery.


	2. Part 2

Around the campus, Otto sees Fiery sitting on the grass.

Otto: You ok, Fiery?

She didn't response. Otto sits next to her.

Otto: Fiery, I'm your BF. You could just tell me what happened between you and Alex.

Fiery: Well, the reason why I broke up with him is because he's really violent and more of a jealous type. I'm afraid to tell you guys about this because he might... you know.

Otto: Well, you don't have to be afraid. You could've just tell me before.

Fiery: I know. I'm really sorry, Otto.

Otto: It's all right. By the way, will this make you feel better?

Otto went close to Fiery, passionately kisses her on the lips, and puts his arms around her waist. Fiery kisses him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. While they were making out, Alex walks by them and he sees them. He became shocked.

Alex: What the-- Otto?! Fiery?!

Otto and Fiery quickly broke apart and looked at him, shocked.

Otto: Alex? What are you--

Alex: You stay away from my girl!

Fiery: But Alex, he's actually my current boyfriend!

Alex turns to her and he looks down at her wrist.

Alex: What the hell?

He grabs her wrist and he sees her charm bracelet that Otto had given to her earlier. He then looks at Otto in an angry face.

Alex: You bastard!

Alex drops Fiery's wrist, he stomped to Otto while taking out a knife out of his pocket, and Otto slowly backs away from him. Alex held the knife up and aimed to his face.

Fiery: NO!!

Fiery quickly gets up and ran behind him. She grabs his wrist and he drops the knife on the ground. He turns to her.

Alex: Why you little--

Alex quickly pins Fiery on the ground. She struggles to get off, then he focusly looks at her with an evil grin and he laughs evilly.

Fiery: Otto, help me!

Otto: Get off of her!

Otto knocks Alex off of Fiery, he gets up and punches him back. Otto could feel the pain from Alex's rapid punches. He fell on the ground, Alex grabs his chest and about to give him his last punch on the face. He calls Fiery in a weak and softly voice.

Otto: Fiery... I-I'm sorry...

Fiery shouts in a sad voice and tears in her bright magenta eyes.

Fiery: No, Otto!

Fiery quickly grabs the knife off the ground, she ran to Alex, held the knife up and cut the skin of his upper arm. He yells in pain.

Alex: Aaahh!

He then drops Otto and places his hand on his bloody, wounded arm.

Alex: Shit, that hurts!

Otto slowly gets up and looks at Fiery with the knife in her hand.

Otto: Fiery...

She grew more tears in her eyes.

Fiery: I'm sorry Otto. I-I had to do it.

Fiery ran to Otto and she carefully lifts his head up. She could see a lot of markings all over his green fur.

Fiery: Otto, you're hurt.

Otto smiles weekly. He places his hand on her cheek, wiping the tears off her eyes.

Otto: It's all right, babe. I'm gonna be OK.

Alex: You little bitch. I swear I will be back.

Alex walks away while holding his bloody wound on his arm.

Otto: Don't worry about him. I'll always protect you.

Fiery smiles at him. She then kisses and cuddles his warm body and they wrapped each others tails together.

Fiery: I love you, Otto.

Otto: I love you too, Fiery.

They passionately kisses each other again.


End file.
